Love couples in Ninjago
by fynchan11
Summary: Just my thoughts about official and unofficial couples in Ninjago. Please, don't kill me for my opinion about them, after all everyone can have their own liking. Oh and most important thing: I take requests! xD
1. Hi there! :)

Hi there! I'll in this book write what I think about different kind of ships in Ninjago. You could so far guess this looking at the title. I'm open to every kind of request and I take it ;) Every fan has their own taste in couples, I respect yours (even if personally can dislike this) so please, respect mine as well.


	2. Pixane

p data-p-id="2e90b404649d84018663e4a8d25daa4b"Hm Pixane meaning Pixal and Zane. How should I put this? . .couple. No kidding, it's one of my favorite ones. I felt something would happen between them since first episode of third season. The way Zane looked at her and going into details what his name for him meant was just too cute ^^ Though at first he had to try real hard since she didn't seem to understand what emotions are. Her sacrifice for him made me cry waterfalls and was beyond happy when our favorite girl-nindroid was brought back to life. Eight and ninth seasons belong to my favorite ones, mainly thanks to them. When it turned out that she was new samurai x and got her body back I just could hug creators from happiness. My favorite couple is alive again. In shortcut and as they'd say: they're really compatible together./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="8f3d2757c6226b0bf2d71152ae996b73"I rate this couple..: 1000000000000000000000000/100/p 


	3. Kailor

OK, I won't hide this. This is my top favorite couple. This one is the only one ship with Kai in it that I tolerated, tolerate and always will. I'm sorry for green flame fans but it is what it is. Everyone have their own opinions. Yes, I know the beginnings were rocky since she spied on them. Yet despite having her so called mission she truly fell for him just as he did for her. He was co cute with that dreamy look whenever she was around and how he always tried desperately to explain what he meant. It was just too adorable. In the last season I loved how worried he was about her when ninjas managed to come back from first realm and he found her sick. They're so perfect for each other that it's hard to describe. Before you say anything, yes I know that during later seasons (6th one) he seemed to flirt with other girls and I find it pretty annoying. Though this could be that they weren't together back then so it kinda makes it innocent. I saw clues that whatever happened during the time gap between 7th and 8th season made them to be together (at last! ^-^ ). If they weren't back there together then I really hope that they'll become an item after 9th seasons.

In conclusion: KAILOR FOR LIFE!

So I give this ship: 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000 / 100


	4. Jaya

Puh another couple. To tell you the truth I'm not so fond of them together. It's not that I don't like Jay or Nya, I do just not together. For me Jay has Peter Pan syndrome and he's a guy who wants to stay kid forever. It's kind of annoying how he broke down during 7th seasons when everyone were caught. It needed to be his dad to snap him out of this, I mean seriously man! You're a ninja or whining kid? Same in season 9th while others tried to look for the way out he broke down so much that he lost his senses and everything else in first half of season. At first it was funny, I won't deny that but later on it got annoying. Nya was annoying at the beginning and it lasted practically till 8th season when I started to like her. Not being able to decide who she likes..it only brought unnecessary drama in the team. Yes, I'm a girl but not very fond of things that remind me way too much of brasilian Tv series.

Now about them as a couple..if this is a must then I'm OK with this. I always saw Nya with someone who could take care or only being there for her like Cole would. He's the kind of person you can always confide in. Jay at other hand..she has all the time look after him, which makes more a mother out of her than girlfriend. I only hope that in later series or anything, what comes next their characters will not be reversed but turning into something deeper.

I give this couple: 50/100


	5. Conya

I have to say...this is one of my favorite ships! I adore it so much! ^-^ OK OK, I beg all Jaya fans, who read this don't kill me and respect the fact that everyone has got their own opinions. It's not that I don't like your ship, as I stated in the last chapter I do just not as much as this one. For me they're quite compatible and if you let me, then I'll write why. For me Nya is pretty strong character but still needs someone, who'd back her up and not someone that she'd have to be more a mother than a girlfriend for. That's where Cole comes in. Look at the facts...he is a former team's leader, which means he was always there for others. You can always count on him that he'll act and not sit and mop around (as Jay did this in 5th season). Besides there was always obvious that there will be threesome. Besides it's not like that he wanted to fall for her or steal her away from Jay. OK, I can hear the uproar coming up BUT Nya and Jay weren't together before 6th season. You don't choose who you fall for and for me between them was bigger chemistry than between Nya and Jay. It's natural you want to prove you're better than everyone else when you've got concurrence. Look at this that way Cole didn't make a move on Nya before she slightly suggested she is interested...so I really don't get all Jay's rage when he accidentally overheard what Pixal said. Why? Because till that point he did absolutely NOTHING to deserve it. As for Nya...I was kinda angry at her, she did see what she did with her not being able to choose one of them...honestly girl, make up your mind before ruining guys' friendship! Yes, I'm a girl and take whole responsibility for writing this and I repeat one more time: don' . .other' especially when both guys were/are friends. OK I better stop writing this before the whole things turns into "rant about Nya" things. I'll leave you with this guys and till the next time ;)

I give this ship: 1000/1025


	6. Coliel

OK so where should I start? I've heard about this ship on wattpad and found it quite interesting. Mainly because I didn't even know who Seliel was, at first I've though it's one of these made-up charas that fans like to see heroes with. My friend told me that I couldn't be further from the truth so I started researching everything I could only find in the internet. As I said I've missed comic books so I can't tell to much about Seliel...but from what I've found I have to say that...I absolutely adore her! To tell the truth I always liked the idea of Nya being with Cole (please, don't kill me!) but now it's nothing like this anymore. Why? Because I find that Seliel is way better match for our dear black ninja. She's strong, brave, head strong character. I don't even know why creators didn't want to bring her into the show (come on, everyone should find their happy endings!) Luckily I got to know that they plan to make 11th and even 12th season so who knows? Maybe they'll take pity on him and she appears. Let's hope for the best.

In conclusion I give this couple: 1000000000000000000000000/100


	7. Llorumi

OK, I won't hide the simple fact that...I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE AND HATE THIS COUPLE. So at first I'll say my opinion about each of them:

Lloyd, OK. We know and love this guy, true: he was a brat at the beginning of the show but lets put ourselves in his shoes. Mother dropped him cold in school for bad boys because she felt she had a mission and...didn't want him to be bad or put him in danger...Okay..not wanting your child to be bad so you put him in the only place where they'd teach him how to turn into bad guy...fuck logic! Uncle didn't care about him at all, lets face it, he preferred to look for absolutely strangers and take care of them instead of his nephew...great job, Wu! *sarcasm* Guys weren't especially nice to him either so what was left for eight (?) year old kid? Turn to the only one person, who somehow cared about him: his dad. Next question is about the way he could be all the time with one of is parents: to become just like him. Lets think how lonely he had to be, this shows in the moment when he finally gets to be with others, he tries to help them the best he can plus he was willing to trust Pythor just because he said that they're "friends". He truely shows how he is when it turns out that he's the chosen one. The rest of story is well known to all of us so I won't write it here. In conclusion he wanted to belong and be loved.

Now about her:

Sure,her parents died and this is tragedy BUT no one wanted this to happen! Victims happen in each war and somehow no one attacks soldiers, who protect your city because someone's family accidentally died. Harumi got her chance to have new family and be somehow happy or try to be that. But did she take it? NOOO! She chose to be salty and hate eight year old kid just because he was too week back then plus murder, yes, MURDER the only people, who still cared about her. Honestly?! No comments there.

About relationship:

Uh..OK, I have to admit t, at the beginning of the series I felt it was kinda forced but was still happy that after waiting for so long they finally gave someone for Lloyd to be with. Yet when the season progressed Harumi was too perfect that I started suspecting something was off plus that change of topics in moments where they were important for action. So...sadly I wasn't surprised when it turned out she was the main villain. Instead I was worried about our boy, why? Because of simple reason: he did NOT deserve this! Our greenie does deserve someone, who truly loves him and makes him happy since he wanted this since the beginning of whole show and didn't ask for some sick PSYCHO! What still worries me that he won't be paired with anyone, even if new girl, whose feelings for him will be true shows up. Reason: Lloyd will be too scared to trust her after last one and no wonder. Comparing this to real life...I'd say it looks like abusive relationship to me so NO NO NO AND HELL NO! If she somehow managed to survive he'd have to be an endless idiot to give her one more chance.

In summary I give this ship: -1000000000000000000000000000000000000000/+100, I'd even write minus infinity but I'm not sure how to write this on laptop.


End file.
